


I Am Tired, Just Tired Of It All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Contemplate/Contemplating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Retirement, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talked after they came home from their latest case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	I Am Tired, Just Tired Of It All:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talked after they came home from their latest case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams cane home from the ranch, & it was a day from hell for the both of them. The Blond was worried about his lover, & ever since they came off of the mountain, He was very concerned about him. He drew the former seal a wonderful bath with Epsom Salts, It was the best remedy ever.

Then, while Steve was doing that, The Loudmouth Detective was cooking them some dinner, & setting up the table for the two of them. He knew something was up with his lover, & he is gonna look into it, & get him to talk too in the process. The Shorter Man has a feeling that there is more to what was bothering his man. He would never let Steve suffer, while he is around.

Steve was in soaking in the tub, letting the salts, & other remedies do their job, that Danny put into it. The Five-O Commander was contemplating his life, & was trying to figure out what the next step would be in his life. He was also considering retirement as a option, & he was tired of it all.

As soon as he was done with the bath, & dried, cleaned, & changed. He went to join his blond for dinner, & try to relax for the rest of the evening, & forget about the day that they had. The Shorter Man smiled, as his lover entered to join him. “Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, He asked with concern, Steve didn’t know how to answer that question.

“It’s hard to explain, Danno, I am tired, Just tired of it all, The last ten years had somewhat been hell on us”, Steve said with a sigh. They sat down in respective spots, Danny & him shared a kiss, & it made the former seal feel a little bit better. “I am considering retirement, I don’t know what to do”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he looked to him for answers. Danny simply said this, as a response.

“Just know whatever you decide, I am with you, Danny reassuring him, & they hugged, & cuddled into each other for comfort. Steve was grateful for that, & knew that he could always trust, & count on him, whenever he needed him for anything. “I love you”, Steve said with a smile, & Danny said, “I love you too”, As he kissed him, & they continues their evening.

The End.


End file.
